


Несвободное падение

by ptycster



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он все предусмотрел. Но только не это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несвободное падение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling and Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071801) by [Hekate1308](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308). 



> If you enjoy the story, why not acknowledge and appreciate its author, Hekate1308 :) All merits are hers, all mistakes mine! Если фик вам по душе, погладьте автора - TheOCDDI (TooHotchInTheHottub) :) Все достоинства - ее, все ошибки мои :)

– Окей, Дороти, это была твоя идея, так что бери с собой вундеркинда и возвращайтесь, когда что-то узнаете. А мне надо места на игру заказать.  
Сэм Тайлер вскинул руки вверх и вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным.  
– Пойдёмте, Шерлок.  
Их новоиспечённый актив еще продолжал осваиваться и адаптироваться, но прогресс за последние сутки был очевиден.

Они встретились с Шерлоком вчера. Тот стоял, пристально изучая труп, и явно не замечал, что происходит вокруг, поскольку говорил, обращаясь к кому-то по имени «Джон», хотя рядом никого не было. Когда Сэм тронул его за плечо, не оставив Ханту времени пустить в ход кулаки, незнакомец обернулся и чуть помедлил, окинув его цепким взглядом. Затем протянул руку и представился: «Шерлок Холмс, детектив-консультант».  
Как и следовало ожидать, Ханта это не слишком впечатлило, и знакомство окончилось арестом. Шерлок был оскорблён, разозлён и, пока его заталкивали в машину, метко заметил:  
– Это не Лондон.  
– Тайлер, поедешь с ним. Болтовня в духе «мы больше не в Канзасе» – это по твоей части.  
Сэм едва обратил внимание на слова шефа. Садясь в машину, он переглянулся с женой – судя по выражению лица Энни, их мысли совпадали.  
Шерлок Холмс был не из этого времени – как и сам Сэм Тайлер, который попал сюда пятью годами ранее. Энни поверила ему далеко не сразу. Только после того, как Сэм смог объяснить, что выбрал семидесятые годы и её, Энни, отказавшись от своего времени, она перестала спорить с его доводами – хотя скорее потому, что чувствовала себя польщенной и была счастлива, а не благодаря убедительности его аргументов.  
Если Сэм попал в Манчестер 70-х годов, то и с Шерлоком могло произойти то же самое. К счастью, они оказались в машине наедине: остальные поехали с Хантом, решив держаться подальше от «психопата», а Энни решила, что лучше дать им поговорить с глазу на глаз.  
– Откуда вы?  
Шерлок молчал. Сидел, сложив руки в наручниках на коленях и не отрывая взгляда от окна. Сэм почему-то подумал, что стоит тому захотеть – освободится, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть. А то, что он успел рассказать им об убийце, прежде чем Джин решил, что с него хватит и пора арестовать нахала, – просто поразительно!  
– Где мы? – требовательно спросил Шерлок. Он был удивительно спокоен. В своё время Сэм на его месте пытался пробить кулаком стену – пока Хант не познакомил его с оной чуть теснее.  
– Манчестер, 1978-й год, – сообщил Сэм и был вознагражден пристальным взглядом. Первым с момента их знакомства и явно удивленным.  
– Представляю, что вы чувствуете. Я сам из Манчестера 2007-го года.  
Даже Шерлоку, который в считанные минуты сообщил им, как опознать убийцу (коллега жертвы, носит очки и прихрамывает), потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы переработать эту информацию.  
– Это объясняет очевидный парадокс, – наконец пробормотал он, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, затем снова посмотрел на инспектора.  
– Как я сюда попал?  
– Что последнее вы помните?  
Шерлок отвел взгляд.  
– Я спрыгнул с крыши здания.  
– Это могло быть причиной, – отозвался Сэм. Удивительно, как похожи их истории. Если только…  
– Вы пытались… – непроницаемый взгляд Шерлока заставил его прерваться на полуслове. – Прошу прощения. Я не должен был спрашивать.  
– Не пытался, – ответ прозвучал как нечто само собой разумеющееся. – Я не должен был пострадать.  
Сэм не очень представлял, как можно не пострадать, шагнув с крыши, но решил оставить этот вопрос на будущее.  
– С вами было то же самое, – констатировал Шерлок. – Суицид.  
Сэм никогда не думал о своем выборе в таком ключе. То, что он сделал, не казалось ему суицидом. Скорее, возвращением к жизни. Но объяснить это сейчас он не мог. К тому же едва ли Шерлок поймет.  
– Итак, полагаю, я умер, – продолжил Холмс. Его голос звучал вполне безжизненно. Сэм быстро взглянул в его сторону. Уронив голову на руки, Шерлок пробормотал что-то вроде «он все же взял вверх».  
– Необязательно.  
Холмс разогнулся словно пружина и впился глазами в лицо Сэма, выискивая малейшие признаки лжи.  
– Вы слышите… звуки, шум? Голоса? Чувствуете странные запахи?  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
– Иногда что-то пикает. И мне казалось, что я слышал… друга. Перед тем, как вы меня нашли.  
Вероятно, тот самый Джон.  
– Тогда вы еще живы. Скорее всего.  
– Без сознания?  
Сэм пожал плечами. В известном смысле да. С другой стороны, происходящее было чем-то большим, чем галлюцинация. Они были в ином мире – мире, который он очень скоро полюбил больше собственного.  
– Как думаете, я могу очнуться? И как мне это сделать?  
– Боюсь, придется запастись терпением, – Сэм помедлил. – И думать о том «где и когда», куда вы хотите попасть.  
Сам он в итоге пришел к заключению, что так долго был в коме не только из-за опухоли. Просто где-то в глубине души он чувствовал, что это – его время. В своём мире Сэм никогда не ощущал себя настолько свободно и легко, разве что в детстве. То есть, как раз в семидесятые годы.  
Шерлок смотрел на него скептически.  
Сэм прокашлялся:  
– В смысле... У вас там кто-то остался?  
Его самого в будущем не ждал никто, кроме матери, а она – он был уверен – поймёт, даже без объяснений, потому что она всегда всё понимала. По-настоящему близких друзей у него никогда не было, а Мия… Пожалуй, между ними все было кончено еще до того, как его сбила машина.  
А вот Шерлок… Беседует с Джоном, делится своими мыслями. Должно быть, они близкие друзья. Как минимум.  
– Да, – чуть слышно откликнулся Шерлок. – Меня ждут дела.  
– Тогда не сдавайтесь, – посоветовал Сэм, хотя в этом совете Шерлок очевидно не нуждался. Он и без того был твёрдо намерен вернуться.

Когда преступник был арестован, а Шерлок выпущен на свободу, Тайлеры посовещались и решили, что лучше всего будет поселить его у себя. Комната для гостей была свободна, а Шерлок, казалось, надолго не задержится. Сэм уже несколько раз замечал, как детектив-консультант замирает, склонив голову вправо и к чему-то прислушиваясь.  
Вечером Шерлок отказался от ужина и сразу ушел к себе.  
– С ним все будет в порядке? – спросила Энни.  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Он воспринимает все это не так, как я.  
Миссис Тайлер фыркнула:  
– Да, твой психоз был посильнее, это точно.  
– Ничего подобного, сама знаешь – ты же со мной работала.  
– Расслабься, – Энни подкрепила совет поцелуем. – Меня все устраивало. Я ведь вышла за тебя замуж.  
Сэм рассмеялся. Его жена умела убеждать.

На следующее утро обнаружилось, что Шерлок все еще здесь и порядком этим раздосадован. Ну, раз уж он пока застрял в этом времени, предложила Энни, то почему бы ему не побыть детективом-консультантом при их участке? Холмс не стал возражать.  
И именно поэтому час спустя они с Сэмом направлялись на очередное место преступления. Сам Хант и не подумал сдвинуться с места, заключив, что «это один из тех подонков, что ошиваются по округе. Его подход».  
– Что произошло? – внезапно поинтересовался Шерлок.  
– Убийство, – недоумённо отозвался Сэм.  
Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.  
– Я имею в виду, почему вы здесь? Как я понимаю, вы совершили самоубийство, – он говорил не колеблясь и, видимо, ни на секунду не задумываясь, не окажется ли собственная смерть для Сэма болезненным вопросом.  
Впрочем, она и не оказалась. Сэм кивнул.  
– И все же вы выглядите вполне довольным.  
– Здесь, – автоматически добавил Сэм, поймал вопросительный взгляд Шерлока, прочистил горло и повторил. – Здесь. Я счастлив здесь. Я попал в аварию и очнулся в семидесятых годах, а потом вновь оказался в своем времени и там осознал, что только здесь, в семидесятые, и жил по-настоящему. Поэтому я решил вернуться сюда. То, что в… другом мире я мертв, не имеет значения.  
Шерлок кивнул. Он не задавал вопросов, не казался удивленным. Просто принял к сведению то, что услышал.  
Сэм никогда не думал, что кто-то ещё, кроме Энни, сможет его понять.  
– Я должен вернуться, – тихо произнес Холмс. – Должен. Дело в… Мои друзья в опасности.  
– Вы их еще слышите?  
Выражение лица Шерлока говорило само за себя.  
– Пока слышите, есть надежда.  
Сэм затормозил: они прибыли на место.

Видимо, это неожиданный скачок из Лондона 2010-го года в Манчестер 1978-го помешал ему мыслить рационально. Иначе почему все стало кристально ясно лишь сейчас?  
Он так старательно прислушивался к реальному миру (очевидно, Сэм Тайлер был прав: он еще не мертв), что только сейчас осознал, что говорит не с тем полицейским.  
Тайлер отзывчив, Тайлер понимает, что происходит с Шерлоком – но это не мир Тайлера и никогда им не будет.  
Это мир Джина Ханта.  
Не проявив с виду ни малейшего интереса, Хант, тем не менее, ничуть не удивился появлению Шерлока. Он знает больше, чем кажется.  
И поэтому, когда они вернулись в участок, Шерлок проигнорировал выражение лиц Тайлера и остальных, безмятежно прошел в кабинет старшего инспектора и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Хант сидел за столом со стаканом виски в руках.  
– Чего тебе, Альберт?  
– Как мне вернуться? – просто спросил Шерлок.  
Инспектор поднял бровь. Шерлок не дал ему времени ответить:  
– Я знаю, что этот мир не настоящий. По крайней мере, это не тот мир, откуда я родом. Для вас такие пришельцы, как я, должны быть привычным делом. Как мне попасть обратно?  
– Первый раз у меня так быстро требуют ответа, – задумчиво протянул Хант. – Я не знаю всех правил. Не знаю, можно ли вернуться просто по своему желанию. Я помогаю людям…  
– … двигаться дальше?  
Хант кивнул.  
– Должен быть какой-то способ. Я еще не умер!  
Инспектор хмыкнул.  
– Понятия не имею, откуда ты взялся, но выбор есть не всегда.  
– Я должен вернуться.  
– Угадай, сколько раз я это слышал.  
– Мне неважно…  
– Не имеет значения, что тебе важно или неважно, дорогуша. Если ты выживешь, то, может быть, вернешься. А если нет, знаю местечко, которое отлично тебе подойдёт…  
– Мне подойдёт только моё собственное время!  
Кажется, он это прокричал. Впрочем, плевать. Потому что он вдруг понял, что шум на заднем плане, что преследовал его все это время, нарастает, взволнованные голоса звучат все громче, назойливое пиканье приборов кажется оглушительным, непереносимым.  
Падая, он успел отметить, что Хант выглядит крайне довольным собой.

Очнувшись, он увидел Джона.  
– Шерлок! – сердито и с облегчением проговорил Ватсон. – Вы чуть не умерли.  
– Я так и понял, – пробормотал Холмс. Джон укоризненно склонил голову.  
– Почему вы не сказали мне?  
– Слишком высокий риск.  
Голова болела, оглушенный лекарствами мозг работал непривычно медленно. И все же он был рад возвращению. Это был его мир.  
Джон покачал головой.  
– Просто поправляйтесь. И больше даже не думайте бороться с сетью Мориарти без меня.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
Его переполняла жизнь.


End file.
